Conquistador
by Enter the Extinct Age
Summary: So we all know Gryffindors have huge parties in the common room, courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. But what about the Slytherins? What do they do when they’ve won a match or something? r/r please


**A/N: **I need a one-shot to get rid of my writer's block…it really sucks, on the weekends I actually have _time _to write and here I am, with writer's block. *sigh* Oh, and if the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room thing is wrong, I'm sorry. I didn't have a CoS handy.  Anyway, here we go…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned any of this I think I'd release the fifth book…now! *waits* ok, so that didn't work. Next?

**Summary: **So we all know Gryffindors have huge parties in the common room, courtesy of Fred and George Weasley.  But what about the Slytherins?  What do they do when they've won a match or something?

--

        The changing rooms were steamy and fogged up due to the showering of very sweaty Slytherin Quidditch players.  Draco tried not to hurl at the stench of feet and sweat as he dried off his hair.  There was going to be a party…Blaise Zabini had pounced on his as soon as he got a foot on the ground with the news, and the announcement that Crabbe and Goyle were on Butterbeer duty, so they'd have to send a (smarter) person with them.  He scowled and pulled on his trousers and shirt, loosely tucking the Slytherin tie around the collar.  He wasn't much for fashion post-game.  Besides, he had won- who did he have to impress?

        Smirking slightly at this thought, he walked out of the changing rooms and into the cold corridors of the Hogwarts dungeons.  This caused him to immediately crash into a small first year, hurrying God knows where.  Draco got up slowly and stared the girl down, brushing off his robes.  She looked up at him through mousy brown bangs with wide eyes.  

        "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to…" she stammered.  Draco rolled his eyes and stalked off without another thought or glance of the pathetic little baggage.  Could he help it if people were clumsy and blind?  

        "Snakeskin," he intoned to the stone gargoyle.  It leapt aside, and the stone opened quickly.  He walked in and they shut, making the cold interior of the Common Room more noticeable.  "Cripes, even Snape's dungeons are warmer than this bloody icebox," he muttered, drawing his cloak more tightly around him.  His mumbling drew the attention of the occupants, most of whom were lazing about on the plushy green sofas.  

        "Draco!" Pansy squirmed out from underneath Morag McDougal and bounced over to him happily.  "You did brilliantly!  Knocked Chang's hand right out from the Snitch, very clever!" She beamed.

        "Yes well, that's what a Seeker _does Pansy," he drawled lazily, brushing past her and perching on a couch.  The girls looked up at him hopefully.  "Hi," he offered, humoring them.  _

        "Draco!" Draco jumped at the huge hand clapped on his back and fell on Millicent Bulstrode awkwardly.  

        "Dammit Flint!" he growled, getting up hurriedly while simultaneously sneering at her bemused expression, obviously still trying to figure out what had happened.  

        "Just wanted to congratulate you- you finally figured out that the shiny gold one is the one you're supposed to catch," Marcus Flint guffawed.  Draco smirked.

        "Thanks, I think."  He turned around facing the entrance to see Crabbe and Goyle standing with easily seven cases of Butterbeer nestled in their bear-like paws, with Blaise at their side.  

        "Gits forget where to get the blasted stuff," she explained to the common room.  They all nodded, looking at the cases hungrily.  Blaise sighed.  "All right, come and get it."  

        It was pandemonium.  Bottles flew everywhere and crashed onto the green carpet, causing the low alcohol content smell to multiply into a sickening sharp odor that wouldn't quit.  Draco eyed a bottle warily as it came speeding towards him and, using his Seeker skills, caught it with one hand and popped the lid off.  He took a good, long drink from it and flopped onto a sofa.  Blaise came and plopped next to him.

        "This is so scary- Butterbeers flying right and left…we're going to have a bunch of very tipsy dolts staggering about in a little bit," she sighed.  Draco looked over at her and shrugged; unlike Pansy, Blaise was someone he could respect.  She had her own opinions and voiced them, and although she wasn't a perfect 10 (Draco would, however, give her a 9 on a good day) in the looks category had a lot of worthwhile things to say.  

        "That's the way it goes in here," he replied simply, taking another swig.  She made a face.  

        "That's _all we do in here- drink, shag, smoke.  There is nothing worth __doing in this blasted Common Room!" she exclaimed in exasperation.  _

        "_I _don't smoke," Draco protested, finishing off his Butterbeer and picking up a rolling one from the floor.  Blaise rolled her eyes.

        "That's because it makes you know it makes you smell and you're too much of an aristocratic prick to want to get your baby powder scent all mussed up."

        "Well, I don't drink…_that much.  And shagging is minimal," he continued, ignoring her interruption.  Blaise laughed._

        "Goody for you," she retorted sarcastically. 

        "Hey Malfoy, want some?" Adrian Pucey's head popped up from the masses, holding what looked like a bottle of Odgen's Firewhiskey.   Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  

        "No thanks mate."  Adrian shrugged and popped back down again, no doubt taking a good long gulp.  "He is going to get so plastered from that, and when he does I'll laugh," Draco muttered as he looked out over the rabble.  Blaise sniggered and followed his gaze.

        "Last time, he got drunk as a lord and pranced about singing 'It's a Beautiful Life'.  Not particularly appealing," she said, smirking.  Draco made a face at the imagery.  

        "Thanks for that Blaise," he said dryly, getting up and polishing off his second bottle quickly.  "I've had enough of this rubbish and I'm off to get a decent night's sleep."

        "You sound like McGonagall," Blaise teased as she settled back into the green and silver tasseled cushions.  Draco scowled but didn't curse her like he would anyone else.  

        "Another unwelcome image," he said rolling his eyes and starting to climb the dormitory steps.  

        "Where are you going?" Marcus shouted from the other end of the Common Room, sandwiched in between two repulsive looking troll women and surrounded by a huge cloud of putrid smoke.  Draco turned around, fighting the frustrated sigh wanting to get out of him.

        "There's a girl in my room and I don't want to keep her waiting," he yelled back over the balcony.  Marcus gave him the thumbs up sign and went back to talking to the girls.  Draco caught Blaise's amused eyes and ducked into his dorm rather quickly; he didn't feel up to one of her biting remarks at the moment.

        His four poster sat invitingly in the corner of the circular room, the curtains pulled back.  Draco childishly ran to it and jumped, landing on his knees and bouncing up and down.  He smirked and lay back on his pillow, exhausted.  It had been a grueling match.  Countless practices and lectures had led him up to today's match, and when it had actually happened, he, Draco Malfoy, had come out on top.  Not that Cho Chang girl didn't know how to fly; she was superb.  

        Too bad for her, he was better.

        It had taken many practices, many trying falls in the mud (messing up his immaculate hair), but he had done it.  Draco had become the Seeker the school saw in Harry Potter, Cho Chang, and the late Cedric Diggory…he earned it this time. 

        "So piss off _Daddy," he said into the stillness of the room triumphantly._

        Draco Malfoy conquered.


End file.
